Mon horcruxe bien aimé
by Litany Riddle
Summary: Slash Tom Jedusor Harry Potter. Le premier horcruxe de Voldemort refait son apparition. Il est la partie la plus humaine de Voldemort, mais Harry sera tout de même victime d'un viol. INCOMPLETE ! Soyez avertis qu'il n'y aura sûrement pas de suite et fin !
1. Chapter 1

Précision : Je suis fortement alcoolisée...

_**Chapitre 1**_

Harry n'avait encore jamais assisté à un mariage, mais celui de Bill et de Fleur correspondait tout à fait à l'idée de bonheur insouciant qu'il s'en faisait.

La cérémonie avait été très émouvante. Mrs Weasley avait fondue en larme lors de l'échange des voeux. Elle mariait son fils ainé ! Elle n'avait pas été la seule à pleurer. Mrs Delacour, une grande femme très belle, dont Fleur avait hérité les longs cheveux argentés et la grâce naturelle des vélanes, avait elle-même pleuré durant la cérémonie.

Ils formaient elle et son mari, un homme de grande prestance, un couple fort distingué et hautain. Aussi Harry fut-il surpris de la voir éclater en sanglots, et il pensa que c'est peut-être parce que sa fille, si belle, se mariait à un homme

qui ressemblait à un monstre. Les apparences étaient très importantes pour Fleur lorsqu'elle participait au tournoi des Trois Sorciers. En revanche,

il était sûr que les amis proches qui étaient venus pour son mariage etaient désolés pour elle.

Un groupe de pimbêches écrasaient des larmes de crocodile en lançant des regards mortifiés aux mariés.Non mais vraiment ! Harry

s'était énervé: ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement être heureux pour elle?

C'etait vrai qu'ils formaient un couple étrange. Bill avait refusé tous procédés qui auraient pu atténuer les marques de son visage.Il était

véritablement horrible, mais rayonnait littéralement de bonheur. Il faut dire que la mariée était sublime dans sa robe d'un blanc immaculé, tout comme son sourire. Le diadème fabriqué par des gobelins de la grande-tante Muriel lui faisait comme une auréole. On aurait un démon et un ange. Mais ce n'était pas la mariée que Harry contemplait d'un air triste, c'était la plus rousse des demoiselle d'honneur. Foutu Voldemort ! C'était de sa faute si Ginny et lui ne pouvaient pas être ensembles.

Harry se fit le serment d'en finir au plus vite avec le Seigneur des Ténêbres. Un jour ce serait lui et Ginny qui se marieraient dans

cette église . Le jeune homme se disait qu'il tiendrait grâce à l'idée de ce jour heureux, qui lui paraîssait pourtant excessivement lointain. Mrs Weasley et Fleur avaient eu raison à propos de la couleur des robes. Ginny était vraiment magnifique parée de couleur crème et dorée. Couleur rappelée par le bouquet de roses pâles de la mariée. D'ailleurs ce bouquet, lançé à la sortie de l'église avait été rattrapé

au prix de nombreuses maladresses par Tonks. Triomphante, Harry l'avait vu agiter les fleurs sous le nez d'un Lupin complètement dépassé. Mais apparament, il était moins réticent : plus tard

dans la soirée, le jeune sorcier les avaient vu danser ensembles.

Le repas du soir s'était fait dans le jardin des Weasley. L'ambiance était familiale et bonne enfant, chacun

s'efforçait de ne pas parler des sujets comme la guerre en cours, pour ne pas gâcher l'esprit joyeux de la fête. Harry n'avait eu qu'à subir

quelques questions et regards indiscrets mais on l'avait laissé plutôt tranquille. A la tombée du jour, on avait allumé des lampions colorés, suspendus dans les arbres, et de multiples couples se sont mis à danser sur une musique entrainante. Ron et Hermione avaient vite quitté Harry, non sans remords, vite effacés par le jeune homme, trop heureux de les voir enfin enlacés dans un slow romantique.

Depuis, il était resté collé au bar, contemplant amèrement les danseurs en se disant qu'il aurait bien envie d'inviter Ginny. Soudain des cris retentirent : Fred et Georges avaient fait exploser dix boites de leur Feuxfou Fuseboum Delux, et des soleils vert fluo avaient envahi la piste de danse, tandis que des moutons bleus flottaient parmis les lampions. Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas l'habitude de boire d'alcool, et après plusieurs coktails, il se sentait euphorique

et rigolait aux blagues vaseuses d'une vieille sorcière qui était elle aussi un peu grisée. Profitant du spectacle que donnait cette joyeuse confusion, Ginny attrapa Harry par la main et l'entraîna vers un endroit tranquille.

-Où allons nous ?

-Je voudrais te parler seul à seul.

Après avoir croisé des couples qui s'embrassaient dont Ron et Hermione, ils arrivèrent à la lisière d'un petit bois isolé. Les rumeurs de la

fête étaient très lointaines, on entendait plus que les basses de la musique. Ils s'engouffrèrent entre les arbres, la jeune fille trainant toujours Harry. Celui-ci trébuchait régulièrement sur des racines, la pénombre et l'effet de l'alcool l'empêchant de juger clairement où il posait les pieds. Ils se rendirent dans l'endroit le plus sombre, où même la paleur de la lune ne pouvait perçer les ténèbres. La nuit était plus noire que charbon sous le couvert des arbres. Ginny stoppa brusquement et se colla à lui un instant, lachant

sa main.

Harry, un peu déboussolé, lui demanda :

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Mais Ginny ne lui répondit pas. Elle ne faisait même pas attention à lui.

Soudain, la jeune fille s'écroula par terre, inconsciente, révélant un jeune homme qui semblait sorti de son corps. D'ailleur, il avait encore ses pieds _dedans_ Ginny. Il fit un pas en avant, traversant le corps de la jeune fille, tout en défroissant vigoureusement ses manches avec un air dégouté.

Harry resta bouche bée. Grand, pâle, les cheveux noirs, un beau visage. L'adolescent qui venait d'apparaître, c'était Tom Jedusort !

Sans réfléchir, il plongea la main dans sa poche, mais la trouva vide.

En réponse à son air stupéfait, les éclats glacés d'un rire suraigu qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien s'élevèrent dans la nuit froide.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois encore fait avoir... se moqua Jedusort en caressant la baguette magique de Harry. La plume qu'elle contient provient du même phénix que la mienne, non ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il bouillait de colère. Il s'était laissé prendre au piège. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Ginny lui avait prit sa baguette quand elle l'avait bousculé. Pendant toutes ces années, il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de Voldemort en elle !

Le jeune Voldemort avait l'air de s'amuser beaucoup de sa fureur. Il le regardait en souriant d'une façon plutôt inquiètante, en secouant doucement la tête de gauche à droite.

Soudain, il devint transparent pendant quelques instants, puis retrouva son corps. Il ne parut pas surpris, mais perdit aussitôt son sourire, comme si il venait de se réveiller ou de s'aperçevoir de quelque chose. Comme si il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, il lança rapidement un sort à Harry.

Le jeune homme s'affala sur le sol. Il avait toujours pleinement conscience de son corps-il sentait par exemple très bien cette grosse racine qui lui rentrait dans le dos-mais il ne pouvait plus bouger le moindre doigt ! Il regarda Ginny et la peur s'empara de lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle.

Voldemort s'approcha et lui saisi le bras :

-Si jamais tu essayes de te désartibuler, dit-il la voix remplie de menace, tu le regrèteras... Et elle aussi, ajouta-t-il en désignant Ginny.

(l'auteur ajoute une règle magique : on ne peux pas transplanner avec quelqu'un si la personne est inconsciente. Comme cette fic est au point de vue interne, ça m'arrange.)

Puis, Harry se sentit pris dans l'étau d'un long tuyau noir et serré. Il eut l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de sa tête, et l'alcool ingurgité plus tôt remontait dangereusement.

Enfin, il atterrit sur un sol de pierre humide. Il reprit son souffle et remis correctement ses lunettes sur son nez. Le sortilège était tombé durant le transplannage. Il se releva, tibutant légèrement. Il scruta l'obscurité pour repérer l'autre adolescent, mais il faisait si sombre qu'il ne distinguait rien à plus de deux mètres.

Des centaines de chandelles s'allumèrent soudain, et Harry poussa une exclamation en découvrant où il était : _La Chambre des Secrets_.

Il ne put pas s'interroger bien longtemps sur la raison de sa présence ici, car il retomba à quatre pattes, vomissant enfin son dîner. Quand il se releva, pâle comme un mort, la tête lui tournait tant qu'il dut s'y remettre à plusieurs fois avant de tenir debout.

Jedusort était en train d'ouvrir une petite porte située entre les jambes de la statue de Serpentard. Dés qu'elle fut ouverte, il attira Harry grâce à un sortilège d'attraction, et celui-ci se retrouva solidement attaché sur un fauteuil dans une petite pièce.


	2. Chapter 2

L'auteur : Vraiment désolée pour l'attente très longue ! Si vous voulez des explications, allez faire un tour sur mon profil.

Tom : C'est dur de continuer une fic qu'on a commencé alors que l'on parlait à sa bouteille de champagne...

L'auteur : Il m'enerve...

**_Réponses aux reviews : _**

**Saaeliel** : J'ai pas vomi en me réveillant ! Merci pour tes bisous et tes encouragements et j'espère que le début de l'année t'auras été profitable !

**Yami Shino** : Pose pas de questions, ça vaut mieux pour toi... (regard intimidant)

_Chapitre 2 : _

Jedusort était en train d'ouvrir une petite porte située entre les jambes de la statue de Serpentard. Dés qu'elle fut ouverte, il attira Harry grâce à un sortilège d'attraction, et celui-ci se retrouva solidement attaché sur un fauteuil dans une petite pièce.

C'était une bibliothèque. Des rangées de vieux livres se superposaient contre tous les murs jusqu'au plafond, et mis à part une table, deux fauteuils, et l'escabeau commun à toutes les bibliothèques, il n'y avait aucun mobilier.

Jedusort était déjà en train de fouiller dans les livres. Harry, qui n'avait pas les idées très claires risqua une question :

-Comment on a fait pour venir ici ? Je croyais qu'il était impossible de transplanner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard !

Tom marmonna un "même pas fichu de lire l'histoire de Poudlard" excédé qui ficha la trouille à Harry.

Il déposa délicatement une quinzaine de gros livres sur la table, soulevant un nuage de poussière et commença à les feuilleter rapidement. Il répondit néanmoins d'une voix neutre, sans lever les yeux sur le jeune sorcier.

-Les fondateurs ont installé les barrières anti-transplannage tous les quatre, et bien avant la construction de la Chambre. Elle n'est donc pas soumise à cette protection.

Il marmonna pour lui-même, énervé de ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait : "j'aurais dû choisir Hermione. Au moins, elle n'est pas idiote. Si seulement ce n'était pas une sale Sang-De-Bourbe..."

En entendant ces mots, Harry réagit instantanément. De quel droit cet espèce de mage noir raté qui n'arrivait même pas à le tuer se permettait-il d'insulter sa meilleure amie !

-HERMIONE VAUT MILLE FOIS MIEUX QUE VOUS ! Et puis d'après vos critères de soit-disant "pureté de sang", vous êtes quasiment un Sang-De-Bourbe ! J'ai vu votre mère, c'était presque une Cracmol ! Elle n'a même pas eu le courage de rester en vie. Et votre père était un moldu. Vous avez le sang plus sale que le mien, bâtard ! Et puis d'abord vous avez même pas reçu d'invitation pour venir à la fête ! (Je précise qu'Harry est complètement bourré, sinon, il se serait douté que c'est dangereux d'insulter quelqu'un qui est instable mentalement.)

Dans un élan de lucidité, Harry se tue. Toute colère le quitta pour être remplacée par de la peur. Voldemort c'était approché de lui, et serrait si fort sa baguette qu'elle se serait brisée si elle n'avait pas été magique. Les traits de son visage était horriblement déformés par la colère. Son corps entier tremblait de fureur, son souffle était précipité. Son regard était rempli d'une telle haine qu'Harry du détourner les yeux mais même ainsi il pouvait la sentir le brûler. Une longue seconde passa sans que rien ne change. Puis deux. Puis une autre. Harry, paralysé, s'attendait à chaque instant à sentir la douleur atroce d'un Doloris l'envahir.

Voldemort lui décolla une baffe monumentale. Elle claqua sur sa joue et le jeta à terre dans le craquement retentissant du fauteuil. Harry, les yeux crispés de larmes, son coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, essayait de calmer sa respiration.

La douleur s'étendaid'étincellest sur toute la partie gauche de son visage, jusqu'à son cou. Il avait l'impression qu'on avait cherché à lui arracher la tête, et il s'était cogné en tombant. ça faisait mal, mais bien moins qu'un Doloris. Et puis il était habitué à la douleur.

Il entrouvrit les yeux et vit Tom les deux mains encore tremblantes jointes sur son visage et les yeux clos. Une profonde inspiration gonfla sa poitrine, et il souffla longuement pour se calmer. Puis, les yeux toujours brillants de colère, il agita la baguette magique, et Harry reprit une position plus verticale. Un autre coup de baguette, et les lunettes revinrent sur son nez. Un autre sort lui emplit la tête d'étincelles bleues, et la douleur quitta son visage tandis que les effets de l'alcool se dissipaient.

Jedusort, pas encore totalement calmé, lui hurla :

finalement

-PUTAIN HARRY, NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS ÇA ! J'AI FAILLI TE TUER !

Et il reparti aussi tôt dans ses livres en marmonnant un "Je serai bien emmerdé".

Harry, ayant retrouvé toutes ses capacités mentales commença à trouver la situation nettement plus inquiétante. Une boule d'angoisse se logea définitivement dans son ventre. Il était prisonnier dans la chambre des secrets, un endroit que personne ne pouvait ouvrir, avec le premier Horcruxe de Voldemort, qu'il n'avait pas détruit, finalement, et Ginny était dans un état qui lui paraissait critique.

Apparemment Jedusort avait besoin de lui pour faire quelque chose. Probablement le jeune mage noir cherchait-il dans cette étonnante bibliothèque une incantation capable de lui rendre définitivement un corps.

Harry voulait se rendre auprès de Ginny au plus vite. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup plus du sort de la jeune fille que du sien. D'après les agissements de Jedusort, il pouvait en déduire que ce dernier était pressé par le temps. Peut-être que s'il arrivait à le faire parler suffisamment longtemps, il avait une chance ? Dans les films moldus, cette méthode fonctionnait à chaque fois : le grand mégalo de service se lançait invariablement dans un monologue à sa propre gloire qui permettait toujours au héros de gagner du temps pour se libérer de ses liens et s'enfuir.

Seulement voilà, Harry n'était pas dans un film. Le jeune sorcier avait beau poser des questions très pertinentes, il n'obtient en guise de réponse qu'un "Ta gueule" fort impoli.

Jedusort tourbillonnait entre les rangées de livres, voletant d'une page à l'autre, s'énervant comme un papillon qui se trouve bloqué contre une vitre.

Enfin, au bout d'un temps qui parut très long à Harry, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. En ouvrant un énième livre, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire joyeux et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il posa le livre sur la table et se jeta lui-même dans un fauteuil, visiblement épuisé mais ravi.

-Maintenant que vous avez trouvé votre bouquin, demanda Harry d'une voie excédée, vous pourriez éventuellement me dire ce que je fais ici, et par la même occasion comment se fait-il que vous soyez encore en vie ?

Jedusort ne s'offusqua pas. Son sourire s'agrandi même et ses yeux se teintèrent d'un lueur angoissante. Tandis qu'il le regardait fixement, Harry ne put réprimer un frisson. Il se doutait bien que Jedusort ne l'avait pas emmené pour faire une partie de cartes, mais il redoutait sa réponse.

-Alors comme ça tu veux des explications ? lui demanda Jedusort en se levant d'un bond, incapable de rester en place.

Il s'approcha lentement du jeune homme, et posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs. C'est une demande qui me parait légitime, susurra-t-il à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Harry pouvait sentir son souffle tiède lui caresser le visage. Il se tassa un peu plus dans le fauteuil en essayant d'occulter l'étrange sensation de chaleur qui l'envahissait.

-Je serai gentil, je vais t'en donner. Tout commence le jour où tu as détruit mon journal... C'était une victoire, pour toi. Tu avais réussi à trouver l'héritier de Serpentard, et à l'empêcher de nuire. Mais à vrai dire, je devrais t'en remercier. Je ne le savais pas à l'époque, mais au moment où Ginny serait morte, mon âme encore mêlée à la sienne l'aurait suivie. Une partie de moi a tout de même était détruite. Peut-être pas celle qu'on pourrait nommer..."ma meilleure partie".

Il éclata de rire. D'un petit rire sans joie, amère et glacé. Harry compris que la partie qu'il avait détruite était sûrement la plus déterminée.

-Et moi... Et bien moi je suis resté, continua Tom d'une voix triste. Mais j'étais extrèment faible. Je me suis recroquevillé au fond de Ginny, sans qu'elle s'aperçoive de ma présence. Je lui dérobait imperceptiblement de l'énergie vitale, n'agissant que rarement. Je me suis constitué les réserves qui m'ont servies à me séparer d'elle tout à l'heure. Tu vois ce livre, Harry ? Il contient un rituel qui va me permettre de me détacher définitivement de Ginny, et de retrouver enfin un corps indépendant.

Tom marqua une longue pose, les yeux perdus au loin, puis il repris avec enthousiasme, chassant des pensées moroses :

-En parlant de corps, il est beau celui-là, non ?

Il tournoya sur lui-même comme une jeune fille dans une cabine d'essayage, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. (Pas narcissique, le gars...)

Harry ne pouvait décemment le nier. La beauté du jeune homme n'était pas raisonnable. Son visage parfait était entouré de longs cheveux noirs et soyeux, qui lui frôlaient les épaules. Ils étaient pour l'instant retenus sur sa nuque par un ruban de satin noir. Quelques mèches rebelles encadraient ses traits délicats qui auraient presque parus féminins sans l'expression résolument virile qui s'en dégageait. Un nez droit qui se retroussait insensiblement, des paumettes hautes qui idéalisaient l'ovale régulier de son visage, des lèvres roses, actuellement plissées en une petite moue qu'on aurait eu envie de mordre, et sous les sourcils nets, ombrés par de longs cils, des yeux d'un noir profond et énigmatique qui tranchaient avec la peau d'un blanc pur. Un visage qui paraissait accompli, comme le symbole d'une absolu de beauté qu'on aurait retrouvée dans cette figure. De son corps à proprement parler, Harry ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose à cause de l'ample uniforme noir qui le dissimulait. Mais il le devinait en parfaite continuité avec le visage. Souple et fin, avec des muscles durs mais sculptés sans ostentation. En fait, Jedusort avait raison, ils se ressemblaient. Physiquement, du moins. La dernière fois, Harry s'était senti minuscule à côté de lui, alors que maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux grands et minces. Harry était sûr de ne pas avoir plus d'une tête de moins que lui.

Songeant qu'il était en train de reluquer Voldemort et qu'en plus il le trouvait beau à tomber, Harry se mit une claque mentale et se força à répondre :

-Vous ressemblez à votre père...

Le sourire de Jedusort s'effaça instantanément. Une expression qui ressemblait étrangement à de la déception pris sa place sur son visage.

-Toujours le mot pour faire plaisir, Harry.

Le jeune sorcier haussa les épaules, décidé à en profiter pour le faire parler et gagner du temps :

-Dites moi plutôt pourquoi vous n'avez pas cherché à rejoindre Voldemort. Il vous aurait aidé à récupérer votre corps.

-Voldemort, m'aider à retrouver un corps ? (à partir de là, je ne suis plus bourrée !)

Tom se mis à marcher de long en large, comme un fauve en cage. Il parlait avec hargne, plus pour lui-même que pour Harry :

- Tu crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se serait donné autant de mal pour fabriquer des horcruxes, à les protéger pour finalement leur donner un corps périssable et prendre le risque de les voir disparaître ? Non ! Il m'aurait remis aussitôt dans je ne sais quel objet... Il ne m'écouterait même pas ! Il n'a de pitié pour personne, même pour ce qu'il a été un jour... Je suis resté cinquante ans dans ce journal, Harry. Cinquante ans de solitude, cinquante ans à désespérer de sortir un jour... Il m'y aurait laissé pour l'éternité ! Mais quelle partie de son âme croyait-tu donc que Lord Voldemort mettait dans ses horcruxes, Harry ? Il s'est débarrassé en priorité de tout ce qu'il avait d'humain, de tous ce qui pouvait le gêner. La mutilation de l'âme... C'est une telle souffrance... Après la première fois, j'aurais arrêté, moi. Mais lui non. Il s'est purgé de toutes ses hésitations, de tous les sentiments qui pouvaient l'entraver. Une fois ne lui a pas suffit. Oh non ! Il s'est déchiré encore et encore. Sept fois ! Il ne lui reste rien, rien, rien ! Il est devenu un monstre. Il est inhumain. Il ne peut plus éprouver de compassion, il ne peut plus éprouver de joie, il ne peut plus éprouver d'amour... Il est incapable de voir la beauté du monde. Il ne désir que sa soumission, le pouvoir est comme une drogue pour lui. Il aime le mal, il ne fait que le mal, c'est qu'il n'y a plus que cela en lui. Il ne subsiste plus la moindre trace d'humanité dans son coeur. Et il en avait si peu... Tu vois, Harry, tu vois, la seule humanité que Voldemort n'ai jamais possédé, elle est là.

Il posa une main sur son coeur, et resta immobile. On sentait qu'il aurait pu rester des heures plongé dans ses pensées. Harry, lui, était comme assommé. Il essayait tant bien que mal de démêler les informations et les sentiments parfois contradictoires qu'il ressentait. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi penser. Avait-il devant lui un Voldemort "gentil", innocent de tous les crimes commis ? Cela lui paraissait irréel. Devait-il le croire ? Et puis s'il était aussi humain qu'il le prétendait, pourquoi avoir fait du mal à Ginny ? Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas tranquille ? Pourquoi ne leur avait-il pas plutôt demandé de l'aide, à lui ou à Dumbledore ? En même temps, le jeune sorcier paraissait sincère à Harry. Il n'avait pas joué la comédie comme il l'avait si souvent vu faire Voldemort dans la pensine. On aurait dit à l'inverse qu'il s'était laissé emporter. Il était d'ailleurs tellement absorbé par ses réflexions, qu'il lui fallu se dématérialiser encore une fois pour qu'il réagisse et aille regarder le grimoire, rouge de honte de s'être laissé aller à une sorte de "strip-tease" mental. (aux dernières nouvelles, Harry n'est pas psychiatre).

L'inquiétude reprit alors toute la place dans l'esprit d'Harry. Même si celui-là avait l'air moins dangereux que l'autre, il ne voulait pas de deux Voldemort en liberté dans la nature ! Surtout qu'il ne connaissait pas ses intentions. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une exclamation :

-Zut ! Il faut un coeur humain encore chaud ! Mais où est-ce que ce CENSURE de bouquin à la CENSURE veut que je trouve ça ! Il va falloir que j'aille récupérer Ginny...

Un électrochoc de 240 V en pleine poitrine n'aurait pas fait moins d'effet à Harry :

-PAS GINNY ! S'écria-t-il. Si vous voulez un CENSURE de coeur, prenez le mien mais ne touchez pas à Ginny !

Tom, pas du tout inquiet de la solidité des liens (Harry aurait tendance à lui sauter à la gorge, sans eux) répondit :

-D'accord, je me passerai de Ginny. Mais je ne peux pas prendre le tien. Si tu crois que je t'ai emmené pour servir de déco ! Tu vas me fournir un autre ingrédient de la liste.

-Laissez-moi deviner, dit Harry d'un ton exaspéré, mais inquiet malgré tout. Ce ne serait pas du sang, par hasard ?

Après tout, c'est ce que Voldemort lui avait pris pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Tom acquiesça :

-Oui. "Le sang d'un être pur, s'écoulant pour la première fois", dit-il alors que s'allumait dans ses yeux une lueur rougeâtre d'avidité.

Harry se sentit soudain très mal. Ça ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il avait compris ? Il eut très chaud, tout à coup. Sa perception du monde changea, comme s'il voyait au ralenti, plongé dans du coton. Et Tom qui continuait à parler d'une voix détaché de concierge qui rapporte des ragots.

-En magie noire, pur signifie vierge. Voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais pas me servir de Ginny. Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de faire certaines choses... Tu es vierge, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Oui, Vu ta tête, tu l'es. (Dois pas avoir bonne mine, Harry.) J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour retenir Ginny, mais il y a des fois ou tu ne m'aidais vraiment pas, Harry ! En utilisant ton sang, j'aurais les même protections que Voldemort, c'est pour ça que je t'ai choisi. Et puis j'aurais encore besoin de toi par la suite, de toutes les façons.

Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal. La tête lui tournait, les joues lui brûlaient. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer à cause de l'angoisse énorme qui lui broyait la poitrine. Il n'allait pas s'évanouir, quand même ? "Seigneur, pourquoi moi ?" Cela ne pouvait pas lui arriver. C'était impensable, tout simplement.

-Au fait, lui demanda Tom dans un soucis de courtoisie, tu préfères être inconscient ou "assister" ?

Une bouffée de colère monta en Harry. Quel hypocrite ! Dire qu'il avait cru a son "je suis humain" !

-Je ne suis pas un lâche !

C'est ainsi que quelque heures plus tard, Harry se retrouvait attaché sur la pierre centrale de Stonehenge avec une très forte envie de vomir. Il en s'interrogeait pour savoir si ses nausées étaient dues à la vue plongeante qu'il avait sur un coeur poisseux et sanguinolent, piqué de trois branches de buis et qui battait encore faiblement, comme s'il possédait encore une vie propre, ou à l'idée qu'il allait se faire violer par un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort en vadrouille qui aurait mieux fait de rester dans son fichu bouquin. Ledit morceau d'âme était occupé à badigeonner tous les monolithes de signes étranges avec un liquide sirupeux qui ressemblait à du sang, ou bien à du jus de myrtille-mais le jus de myrtille ne prend pas une couleur rouille en séchant-tout en fredonnant le dernier album des Bizarr'Sisters.

Harry se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter toutes les tuiles qui lui tombaient dessus depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Peut-être que la métempsycose était une explication plausible ? Qui avait-il été dans une vie antérieure ? Néron ? Attila ? Hitler ? Godzilla ?

Une fois qu'il eut fini d'écrire tous les symboles, Tom s'approcha de la table où était Harry et lui dit :

-Cela me désole vraiment, Harry, mais je n'ai pas le temps de prendre des gants. Et puis, ajouta-t-il avec une lueur rougeâtre dans les yeux et un grand sourire, il faut bien que ça... saigne.

Harry lui cracha à la figure. Il l'aurait tué ! Non. Il ressentait tellement de haine qu'à cet instant il aurait voulu lui faire le plus de mal possible. Tom avait perdu son sourire et semblait fâché. Il essuya son visage où la salive s'était mélangée aux gouttelettes de "peinture" rouge et monta sur la pierre derrière Harry, sans tenir compte des menaces et des insultes particulièrement offensantes dont celui-ci l'invectivait.

Harry ne pouvait pas croire à ce qui allait lui arriver. C'était trop affreux, trop répugnant et trop humiliant. Il allait bien ce passer quelque chose... Quelqu'un allait venir... N'importe qui, n'importe quoi ! ça ne pouvait pas se passer, c'était impossible ! Pas à lui. Pas de cette façon... La panique s'était totalement emparée de lui. Elle semblait s'être niché dans son ventre et s'amusait à lui tordre les entrailles. Quand Harry sentit l'air frais sur sa peau, il éclata en sanglots. Il ne sentit pas le sortilège jeté et sombra dans les noirceurs de l'inconscience.

L'auteur : ne laissez pas de reviews, je déteste ce chapitre !

Tom : Et tout ce que tu écris.

L'auteur : j'essaierais d'écrire plus vite, mais je vous conseille quand même de jeter un oeil sur mon profil.


	3. Chapter 3

Heu la suite au prochain chap dsl


	4. Chapter 4

**NDLR :** Attention les enfants il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre ! Désolée pour mon absence abyssale (10 mois!) mais j'étais trop pas bien.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** Le soir du mariage de Bill et de Fleur, l'horcruxe de Tom Jedusor qui s'était niché dans Ginny dans le deuxième tome sort de celle-ci et kidnappe Harry. Il s'en sert pour accomplir un rituel à partir de son sang qui lui permettra de se séparer définitivement de Voldemort et d'acquérir les protections de celui-ci. Lors du rituel il le viole car le rituel stipule qu'il faut le sang d'un être vierge pris pour la première fois (où j'ai été chercher ça moi ?). Je vous conseille quand même de relire les deux premiers chapitres.

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : En cas de dépressurisation, des masques à oxygène tomberont devant vous._

Harry se réveilla dans un lit. Un lit tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, avec une chambre autour. Moldue, la chambre : il y avait un téléphone sur la table de chevet, un poste de radio et une petite télévision dans un coin.

Il ne savait pas où il était mais ce qu'il voulait, c'était partir vite, très vite et oublier ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit. Il avait été..."Merlin dites-moi que ce n'est pas possible !" Violé. Tout ça à cause d'un être haïssable dont il aurait souhaité ne jamais connaître l'existence.

En ce moment il aurait souhaité que la magie n'existe pas, que ces parent soient réellement morts dans un accident de voiture et qu'il soit allé faire ses études au collège de son quartier, parce que "_ça_"ne lui serait pas arrivé. (NDLR : Ishtar, ne pointe pas ce bazooka sur moi, je te jure que j'ai essayé de ne pas faire de fautes de conjugaison !! Ishtar: Ben c'est complètement raté ! lol) Pourtant, il n'avait pas mal là où il aurait dû. Il y mit ses doigts pour vérifier et sentit un liquide visqueux. Un grand frisson d'horreur le secoua. Quand il retira sa main et la porta à ses yeux, ses doigts étaient recouverts d'un épais liquide violet. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il s'essuya sur les draps, se leva à toute vitesse et enfila sa robe de sorcier posée sur une chaise. Il devait partir. Vite avant que celui qui lui avait fait ça n'arrive. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le voit, sinon il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre. Il ouvrit une fenêtre, tant pis si on était à l'étage, il nouerait des draps ensemble. Il essaya de passer son bras dehors, mais il se heurta à une surface invisible : il ne pouvait pas sortir. Paniqué, il essaya toutes les fenêtre de l'étage, mais sans succès. Il descendit l'escalier et traversa la cuisine. Attiré par la lumière naissante, il se rendit sur la terrasse mais s'immobilisa aussitôt. Tom Jedusor était là, les deux mains posées sur la rambarde et la tête appuyée contre l'un des poteau qui soutenait la véranda, il contemplait l'immensité verte et sauvage qui formait le paysage.

Sous les premiers rayons du soleil, le fleuve scintillait de mille facettes d'or qui jouaient à cache-cache dans les remous. Quand l'une disparaissait, une autre apparaissait au creux des vaguelettes provoquées par la marée, dont le sourd battement de cœur venait résonner sur les pilotis de la terrasse sur lesquels le sel s'attachait en cristaux grisâtres sur le bois tendre. Le long de la berge, invisibles aux pieds des roseaux graciles qui courbaient leurs têtes couronnées de brun vers le courant caressant, on entendait coasser des grenouilles vertes. De petits nuages de brouillard d'un pourpre flamboyant flottaient au-dessus de la surface de l'eau, immobiles. La maison était entourée de la même végétation qui recouvrait entièrement la rive opposée. D'un vert multiple et profond, elle prenait ses racines dans une terre riche d'où s'évadait la fraîcheur de la nuit, qui au cours de la journée serait remplacée par une chaleur étouffante dont on sentait déjà les prémices. Ce lieu foisonnait de vie. Les arbres bruissaient des sifflement des oiseaux qui s'éveillaient. Les plus matinaux, nullement intimidés par une barque de pêcheur qui glissait silencieusement dans le lointain, fendaient l'onde pour en ressortir une flèche d'argent au bec, un de ces poissons qui trouaient la surface de gouttelettes pour happer d'énormes libellules jaunes et bleues. Il faisait bon, frais et calme ; le parfum des fleurs se mêlait à celui de la terre.

Ce qui surprit Harry, ce furent les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient le long des joues de Tom, le visage épanoui par un sourire inconscient. Mais bon, comme il n'était pas là pour prendre des photos, il s'approcha en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour saisir la baguette qui dépassait de sa poche. Le seul problème, c'est que le plancher de la terrasse était assez vermoulu, et qu'il émit des cris de protestation sous le poids du jeune homme. Tom se retourna juste à temps pour se prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre, la rambarde dans le dos et tomber par terre. Harry se jeta immédiatement sur lui, lui décrocha une belle droite et ressentit une joie primaire mais assez satisfaisante en sentant son poing frapper la pommette et sa tête heurter violemment le sol. Soudain il poussa un cri étouffé et se plia en deux sous la douleur intense provoquée par un coup de genoux dans ses « parties sensibles ». Tom se dégagea brutalement et sortit sa baguette. Le Survivant se retrouva figé sur place, presque debout, dans une position très inconfortable. Intérieurement il hurlait des insultes très grossières mais il pouvait à peine cligner des yeux.

-Tu es rancunier, Harry, dit Jedusor d'un ton indifférent.

Il se rapprocha et lui caressa la joue très doucement en gardant une expression tout à fait neutre.

-Si j'ai abusé de toi, c'était uniquement pour la bonne cause, ça n'avait rien de personnel. Par contre je ne regrette pas du tout de l'avoir fait, ajouta-t il avec un petit sourire détestable. C'était très agréable, tu as un petit cul délicieusement étroit…

Harry fulminait de colère. S'il n'avait pas été paralysé, Tom aurait été transformé en bouillie informe en moins de trente secondes. Mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait que lui lancer son regard le plus noir.

-J'ai encore besoin de toi, continua Tom en parcourant son visage du bout des doigts. Je voudrais débarrasser le monde de Voldemort et pour cela un appât comme toi est le bienvenu. Tu dois te demander comment je vais faire pour le tuer, non ? Et bien je n'aurais même pas à retrouver les autres horcruxes. Je t'expliquerais peut-être si tu es sage, mais là je dois y aller.

Harry vit avec horreur le visage de Tom se rapprocher et il sentit ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur les siennes. Étonnamment ce fut très doux. Tom lui prit le menton et lui ouvrit la bouche. Sa langue s'insinua à l'intérieur et vint caresser tendrement la sienne, tâtonna et explora tous les recoins avec beaucoup de douceur. Harry était sous le choc. Ce baiser plein de tendresse lui rappelait ceux qu'il échangeait jadis avec Ginny… En meilleur ! C'était si bon qu'il ferma les yeux et en oublia l'identité de la personne qui l'embrassait, se laissant aller totalement. Or si il ne pouvait pas répondre il pouvait gémir et c'est ce qui arriva. Harry fut révulsé par le bruit très révélateur qu'il avait émis. Tom s'arrêta enfin, la respiration plus rapide et les joues un peu rouges. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au visage cramoisi de Harry qui était en feu, mort de honte. Tom lui tapota la joue avec un grand sourire satisfait et dit d'une voix moqueuse :

-Comme il est mignon ! en employant le même ton que pour parler de son chien à une dame âgée.

Là Harry eut envie de le tuer et simultanément de se frapper la tête contre les murs. Ce pervers ne se gênait pas pour l'utiliser comme un objet (sensation du ver de terre au bout d'un fil) et lui il gémissait comme un dépravé au premier petit baiser.

Tom se dirigea vers la porte, se retourna pour envoyer un baiser à Harry et partit en ricanant.

Le jeune homme était mortifié. Des larmes de rage et d'humiliation coulèrent sur ses joues pendant de longues minutes. Quand il retrouva brusquement le contrôle de ses mouvements, il s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol et le bourra de coup de poings rageurs. Il s'en voulait tant…

Il se leva peu après et se mit une fois de plus à parcourir la maison à la recherche d'une issue, essayant de transplanner. Il était paniqué par l'idée qu'il pouvait céder volontairement devant Jedusor. Il était suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas se leurrer sur sa réaction à un simple baiser, particulièrement agréable il est vrai. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de résister à Tom si celui-ci continuait son petit amusement cruel. Et dire que la veille dans la chambre des secrets il l'avait presque cru différent de Voldemort !

Au bout de deux heures Harry était au désespoir. Les barrières de cette maison étaient infranchissables. Il revint sur la terrasse couverte et s'accouda à la rambarde avec lassitude. Regarder le paysage amenuisa légèrement son inquiétude. Il était si calme, si beau… Il en vint à se demander pourquoi Tom avait pleuré. Peut-être avait-t-il finalement un peu de sensibilité comme il le prétendait ? Il avait été si doux quand il l'avait embrassé, presque comme s'il avait été amoureux… Harry secoua la tête pour en chasser cette idée ridicule. Pourtant il repensa à ce moment avec mélancolie et s'en voulut de ne pas le détester entièrement. Il poussa un soupir en s'étalant encore plus sur la rambarde et cracha dans l'eau pour se débarrasser du goût qui restait dans sa bouche.

Soudain, il regarda attentivement ses mains qui dépassaient des limites de la maison. Il étendit les bars pour vérifier son idée et ne rencontra que du vide : les barrières n'existaient pas au-dessus de l'eau ! Débordant de joie, il quitta rapidement chaussures, chaussettes, robe, et se retrouva en boxer. Il s'approcha du bord gauche de la terrasse et balança ses habits sur l'herbe de la berge, puis il revint au-dessus du fleuve, s'assit sur la rambarde et se laissa tomber à l'eau. Le froid lui coupa le souffle et il but la tasse. Le goût salé de l'eau le surprit. Ainsi ce n'était pas un fleuve mais un bras de mer ? Mais où était-il ?

Il nagea jusqu'au bord de l'eau et reprit pied sur la terre. Ruisselant, il se secoua et s'essuya comme il put en passant ses mains sur son corps pour en chasser les gouttes d'eau. Il ramassa sa robe et se redressa mais la relâcha aussitôt avec une exclamation de surprise : Tom était appuyé contre un arbre, bras croisés et le fixait intensément, la bouche tordue et les yeux colériques.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire et pour tout dire il n'en menait pas large. Il se mit à bredouiller des monosyllabes sans idée précise de ce qu'il voulait dire, mais Tom ne bougeait toujours pas. Il se contentait de le détailler avec les sourcils froncés.

La chaleur monta aux joues de Harry. Il se rendait compte de sa tenue un peu légère. Tom parla enfin, très calmement mais sa voix vibrait de colère.

-Bravo… Tu as trouvé le seul endroit que j'ai oublié de bloquer.

Il se détacha de son arbre et s'avança lentement vers Harry.

-Je me suis efforcé d'être gentil avec toi, mais apparemment tu ne le mérites pas…

Il était tout près du jeune homme à présent et à chaque pas qu'il faisait, Harry reculait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Je pourrais t'enfermer jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini mes recherches, mais ça risque d'être ennuyeux.

Le dos de Harry cogna contre un gros frêne.

-Je devrais te punir sinon tu risque de recommencer, qu'en penses-tu ?

Retour des monosyllabes sans queue ni tête.

Tom appuya ses deux mains sur l'arbre de chaque côté de la tête de Harry et se pencha vers lui. Le jeune sorcier pouvait sentir l'odeur du jeune homme flotter autour de lui. Il déglutit difficilement en se pressant contre l'arbre.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, Harry ? dit Tom d'une voix très basse, ses yeux d'encre plantés dans ceux de Harry.

-Hum… tenta Harry. Me laisser rentrer chez moi et m'envoyer une carte postale quand vous aurez fini vos recherches ?

Tom sourit avec amusement et Harry ressentit une impression de déjà-vu.

-Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités. Par contre les miens sont devant moi…

Harry rougit violemment. Il était très perturbé par l'attitude de Tom. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, mais le pire c'est qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser tout court. Le jeune homme le troublait énormément.

Son regard parcourait son corps mince et musclé, caressait sa peau bronzée. Ses yeux brillaient de désir à présent et un éclair rouge d'avidité y passa furtivement.

-Tu es très beau, Harry, souffla-t-il. Oui, tu es magnifique…

Il posa une main sur son torse, Harry n'osa pas régir. Sa main parcourut les lignes de ses muscles aussi subtilement qu'un souffle d'air, descendit sur le ventre ferme en provoquant un frémissement de plaisir incontrôlé, remonta sur la gorge, ses doigts aériens effleurèrent doucement son visage, ses lèvres. Il se pencha et l'embrassa aussi délicatement qu'auparavant. Harry était déconcerté par la contradiction de ses attitudes. Il s'était montré si odieux tout à l'heure…

Tom lui prit la main et la pressa doucement.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses. J'étais en colère tout à l'heure. J'aimerais que tu acceptes mes excuses.

Puis sans transition il l'embrassa encore. Les lèvres de Harry s'entrouvrirent et un ballet sensuel commença dans les cavités chaudes et humides. Le gryffondor se sentait fondre dans le baiser, son esprit embrouillé se demanda cependant « mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? ». Mais la chaleur de ce corps pressé contre le sien, la douceur de ces mains sur son torse et ce baiser incroyable lui firent oublier tout ce qui n'était pas eux. Harry se sentait parfaitement bien et tout ce qu'il souhaitait à l'instant était que ce moment dure éternellement.

Soudain, Tom rompit le baiser et se recula un peu.

-Tu me pardonnes ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Harry répondit encore par des monosyllabes au sens très flou.

-Je prends ça pour un oui, dit Tom en lui embrassant le cou.

Pendant que ses lèvres et sa langue laissaient un sillage brûlant sur la peau tendre de la gorge de Harry, s'appliquant à le dévorer, les mains avides de Tom étaient descendues sur le ventre palpitant. Les yeux fermés, Harry avait une conscience accrue de la présence de ces mains. Il frémit d'anticipation quand il les sentit se glisser sous l'élastique de son boxer et poussa un cri en s'agrippant désespérément à la chemise de Tom quand les longs doigts se refermèrent sur son sexe. Il commença à le caresser et la seule pensée cohérente de Harry fut « putain comment il fait ça avec ses mains ? » Tom accentua le mouvement de ses mains et l'embrassa sur le nez. Harry laissa échapper un long gémissement.

-Tu aimes ça, Harry… Tu veux que je continue ?

La chemise avait à présent l'air d'avoir été roulée en boule et passée sous un rouleau compresseur. Harry perdait le sens de le réalité et tout ce qu'il put répondre fut un « oui » très essoufflé en se collant davantage à lui.

Tom parut satisfait. Il se mit à lui lécher le nez, puis le visage, la gorge, le torse. Il récupérait toutes les petites gouttes d'eau salée qui restaient sur le corps de Harry et semblait s'en régaler. Harry sentait sa langue brûlante descendre de plus en plus bas et ne retenait plus ses gémissements de plaisir. Son sexe se tendait toujours plus entre les mains expertes de Tom. Pourtant un coin de son esprit se demandait jusqu'où sa bouche allait descendre…

-Tu as un goût salé, c'est délicieux, déclara Tom en se léchant les lèvres.

Ses mains cessèrent leurs mouvements et Harry émit un grognement de frustration. Tout à coup, il se rendit compte que Tom était à genoux devant lui. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et il y eut comme un instant de flottement. Tom le fixa intensément avant de passer sa langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe en le regardant toujours. Il le léchait lentement, comme s'il dégustait une friandise. Cette vision était incroyablement érotique. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger les hanches pour en avoir plus, il gémissait sans retenue. Tom le plaqua soudainement contre l'arbre et engloutit son sexe. A partir de là, tout devint assez flou pour Harry, il ne s'entendit même pas crier. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que cette bouche qui le suçait lui procurait des sensations merveilleuses. C'était tellement bon qu'il agrippa les cheveux de Tom à pleines poignées et s'y cramponna fermement.

-Hey ! Doucement, fit Tom en s'arrêtant. Tu as enlevé mon…

-Putain continue ! Je t'en prie, continue ! cria Harry au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Tom laissa donc tomber sa coiffure et retourna s'occuper de Harry. Il s'y prit si bien que le jeune homme ne tarda pas à exploser dans sa bouche en croyant mourir de plaisir.

Tom le récupéra dans ses bras. Il était à bout de souffle et tremblait comme une feuille. Harry s'accrocha à son cou et poussa un profond soupir de satisfaction. Tom le serra bien fort dans ses bras en parcourant son visage de légers baisers. Le jeune homme se sentait bien même s'il se rendait un peu mieux compte de ce qui s'était passé. Un horcruxe de Voldemort lui avait fait une fellation et on pouvait dire qu'il avait plutôt apprécié. Tout à coup l'idée lui vint que Tom voudrait aussi quelque chose et il pouvait sentir son excitation pressée contre lui. Il rougit violemment en pensant à ce qui allait certainement suivre et se sentit nettement moins bien.

Tom l'embrassa encore, et Harry se dit que ça avait un drôle de goût. Il était doux et passionné, et de nouveau Harry se perdit dans le baiser. Il sentit les doigts de Tom qui étaient dans son dos venir errer plus bas et s'insinuer entre ses fesses. Il se raidit automatiquement et tout un tas de pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Il l'avait déjà pris, et rien que ce fait lui donnait envie de pleurer, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il devait lui offrir son corps à chaque fois qu'il le désirait.

-Je… Je veux pas… Tom ?

-Je te prendrais doucement, Harry. N'aie pas peur, je saurais attendre que tu sois prêt, murmura le jeune homme à son oreille pour le rassurer.

En disant cela, il lui caressait doucement la joue et semblait attendre une réponse. Harry balbutia encore une fois et se perdit dans ce regard attentif. Il sentait fondre toute sa détermination. Il se sentait fondre lui-même, enveloppé dans ses bras protecteurs. Tout d'un coup, il fut choqué par la beauté de Tom. Son visage était parfait, à part un bleu à la pommette droite, causé par ses soins. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il éleva son visage et posa ses lèvres à cet endroit en un baiser très léger. Tom le regarda d'un air très surpris et le feu dans ses yeux devint un immense brasier où le rouge sang dominait. La retenue dont il avait fait preuve jusque là disparut alors pour laisser place à une passion sauvage, violente, impitoyablement égoïste.

Harry, sous l'ardeur de ses baisers et de ses caresses sentit son désir remonter bientôt à l'unisson du sien. Mais quand Tom le souleva pour le plaquer violemment contre l'arbre après avoir baissé son propre pantalon, Harry poussa un petit cri effrayé.

-Arrête ! Arrête, tu me fais peur !

Tom s'immobilisa, écarta le visage du cou de Harry et le regarda avec des yeux un peu fous, sans paraître comprendre le sens de ses paroles, puis soudain il le reposa par terre.

-Je m'emporte, souffla-t-il. Tu es trop mignon.

Harry pouvait sentir son corps pressé contre le sien, tremblant d'impatience. Cela l'excitait et l'effrayait tout à la fois.

-Je ne pourrais pas attendre très longtemps, continua Tom d'une voix rauque. Harry, j'ai tellement envie de toi…

La seconde d'après il avait sorti d'on ne sait où un petit pot de lubrifiant et s'en enduisait consciencieusement les doigts. Harry le regarda intrigué mais le laissa faire sans trop se poser de questions. Il était rempli d'appréhension, d'envie. Tout cela lui paraissait assez mystérieux.

Pendant que Harry se posait des questions, Tom en profita pour le prendre contre lui. Le jeune homme enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, instinctivement, mais regretta assez vite en sentant le membre de son "violeur" caresser son anus. Mais ce ne fut pas l'envie de Tom qu'il sentit entrer en lui, mais les doigts de celui-ci se couler en lui avec délicatesse et précision.

C'était une sensation bizarre et pour tout dire désagréable. Cependant, quand les doigts rencontrèrent sa prostate, Harry se demanda naïvement si ce n'était pas de la magie tellement c'était surprenant. C'était si bon… à chaque fois qu'il le touchait _ici_. Il s'agrippa plus fort à Tom en gémissant. Celui-ci continua un moment puis s'interrompit quand il jugea que le jeune homme était prêt. Il retira ses doigts, Harry grogna de frustration et accentua la pression de ses jambes pour le serrer contre lui. Tom le prit par les hanches, le souleva un peu puis le laissa lentement glisser sur son membre tendu de désir. Harry poussa un petit cri de douleur et ses yeux s'inondèrent de larmes. Il dit d'une voix hachée, des sanglots coincés dans la gorge :

-Je… C'est… Trop gros… Je peux pas.

Tom se pressa très fort contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Tout va bien se passer… ça va aller, tu vas voir.

Il l'embrassa pour le distraire et ne pouvant bientôt plus s'en empêcher, se mit à faire de lents va et vient dans cette chair si merveilleusement étroite. Au début cela ne fit que plus mal à Harry, mais au bout d'un moment, il se sentit envahi par un plaisir brut. Il brûlait dans son ventre, s'amplifiait, grandissait au fur et à mesure que le sexe de Tom heurtait sa prostate avec de plus en plus de violence. Harry criait de délice, demandait plus vite, plus fort. Le plaisir le pénétrait jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il fondait, il se consumait, il disparaissait dans l'extase comme si une langue de feu léchait son âme.

Harry arriva bientôt au bord de l'orgasme et Tom le sentit car il s'enfonça au plus profond de lui et arrêta tous ses mouvements. Harry poussa un cri de frustration et s'arc-bouta contre l'arbre. Il crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer quand Tom lui demanda :

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Le jeune homme le regarda, choqué, les pupilles dilatées, et tenta de se dégager, se tortilla un moment mais finalement le désir intense qui lui dévorait le ventre eut raison de lui et il s'entendit bredouiller :

-Oui… Oui je t'aime, oh, s'il te plaît maintenant continue !

Tom ne se fit pas prier et se remit à le pilonner avec impatience. Ce sexe qui rentrait et sortait de lui, ces décharges électriques dans tout son corps, c'était encore meilleur, et peu après un plaisir insupportable engloutit Harry qui se sentit comme aspiré dans un gouffre d'un noir profond.

Quand il émergea Harry avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir bouger, même le petit doigt. Les yeux toujours fermés, il poussa un profond soupir de contentement.

Au bout d'un long moment, Tom s'écarta de lui et s'adossa à l'arbre, les coudes sur les genoux, un brin d'herbe entre les dents, le regard rêveur. Son beau visage était humide de transpiration et il l'essuya d'un revers de manche. Harry resta étendu à côté de lui, absolument immobile. En le contemplant il se souvint de qui il était, de la question qu'il lui avait posé, de Ginny, de tout, et soudain, étourdi d'émotion, il se mit à pleurer.

Tom le regarda avec inquiétude, se pencha et le prit dans ses bras.

-Qu'y a-t il Harry ? demanda-t-il au jeune homme qui aurait bien été incapable de lui répondre. Je t'ai fait mal ?

Il avait l'air gêné et se mordait les lèvres en cherchant sans doute quelque chose à dire.

-Harry… Je te jure que je ne recommencerai jamais. Regarde-moi dans les yeux ajouta-t-il en prenant son menton. Je te promets, je ne te toucherai plus. Je… Allez viens maintenant, je vais tout t'expliquer.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry se retrouvait à la terrasse d'un restaurant panoramique d'où l'on pouvait voir la Basilique Sainte-Sophie, finissant un plat typiquement turque pendant que Tom était allé chercher il ne savait quoi, sans se rappeler la moindre trace d'information qui aurait pu lui indiquer ce qu'il fichait ici, la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est que pour l'instant ils avaient surtout mangé comme des goinfres.

_A suivre…

* * *

_

**NDLR : **Pour expliquer la stupidité du titre et du chapitre, faut savoir que pour écrire ce chapitre, je me suis collée dans un avion avec mon bloc-notes, du punch, du rhum blanc, du vin rouge, des somnifères, des antidépresseurs, et les mêmes 15 chansons foireuses qui sont repassées en boucle pendant 10 heures ! Donc si vous vous êtes dit : tiens, j'ai déjà entendu cette réplique quelque part, c'est tout à fait normal. Ça va devenir la marque de fabrique de cette fic, mais j'étais complètement bourrée quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, sauf 2 paragraphes (merci Mick), ce qui explique un peu qu'il soit nul. Sinon je fait une suite quand même ? se planque derrière un arbre et attend les tomates pourries

Ishtar : Est-ce que tu fais une suite ? Alors, voilà ce que j'en dis : si tu n'écris pas de suite, et rapidement encore, JE TE TUE ! Est-ce assez clair ? Bien... parce que pour le moment, mon bazooka est en vacances, mais ça peut s'arranger... mouahahaha... lol


End file.
